campterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodbath : Hellworld
Bloodbath : Hellworld Plot On Halloween eve October 30th, the seven selected students attended a meeting at the 2400 Court Motel, where they met fast-talking, trashy reality-show media promoter (and kung-fu aficionado) Kenny Marcus and his business partner Alexandra Petterson, representing the Dangertainment.com website. The twenty-somethings were to "explore America's worst nightmare" on Halloween night, and "to enter the birthplace of evil in its purest form - the childhood home of our most brutal urban-legend mass murderer, Walker Porter." During a live Internet broadcast, students were to spend a MTV-like Real World night in Porter's childhood home. The participants, introduced on-camera, included Erin - who was not impressed with the whole idea, Noah - who was intruiged by the whole idea , Erica - who wanted to see how Walker and Ella embodied the "politics of violence", Jesse - who asserted that Walker was "the great white shark of our unconscious" , Lauren - who was afraid that sense Ella is still alive she might come back , Blake and Morgan - who were 2 guys just wanting to be on television. On Halloween day, in preparation for the live Internet show, the students were given a clip-on mini-camera to wear above one ear, through which Web viewers would be given inter-active clickable images (via split-screen), with choice about which student (or camera) to follow. Kenny suggested that they act "very interesting" so that it would be "worth the while of the viewers." During the day at the boarded-up Myers house in a state of disrepair, Spielberg-aspiring, Long Beach State graduate and cameraman Chris Tompson was positioning DV cameras everywhere. Suddenly, the serial killer grabbed the tripod leg of his camera and spiked Chris through the neck. The students were to search for clues in the house, "discovering the secrets of Walker" - to find "answers" about why Walker "went" bad, and to mainly look around. Just before the event officially began, Freddie promoted the realism of the show, captured by a state-of-the-art surveillance system: "Absolutely everything you see is real. There's no actors. None of the components or contents in the house have been messed with, mixed up, diluted, or tampered with in any shape, form or fashion whatsoever." He also stressed to the group about the locked doorways: "No one will be allowed to leave until the show is over." Then Kenny shoots them all into the internet leading all the students to freak out and complain and all that and they were told what to do. Erin and Jesse go through the woods to find his house, leaving the others at the mill. They come to a plantation house where Erin is allowed inside by the owner, an amputee named Monty, to phone for help. When Erin finishes, the old man asks her for help. Jesse goes inside to look for Erin and is killed with his face torn by Ella. When Ella takes Jesse's body to begin to make a new mask out of him, she hears something hit the bottom of the tub where Jesse is hooked upside down. Ella picks up a small black box. Opening it she discovers a ring meant for Erin. Meanwhile, Sheriff Hoyt arrives at the mill and which he drives away and tells the youths to leave. Erin arrives and finds that Jesse is still missing. Noah and Erin go back to Monty's house, where Erin distracts him while Noah searches for Jesse. Monty realizes Noah is inside and summons Ella, who attacks him with his chainsaw. Erin escapes and runs through the woods, but Ella cuts Noah's leg off. Ella drags him to the basement. Erin makes it to the mill and tries to escape in the van, but Lauren gets scared that she was right about how Walker did had a daughter and that she is still alive then, the sheriff shows up and, after finding marijuana, orders Erin, Morgan, Lauren and Erica to go out of the van. The sheriff gives Morgan the gun he took and tells Morgan to reenact how to kill himself. Morgan, scared and disturbed by the sheriff's demeanor, and under pressure by the girls, attempts to shoot the sheriff only to find the gun is unloaded. Sheriff Hoyt handcuffs Morgan and drives him to the Hewitt house (a drive which includes a brutal beating), leaving the girls in the van where they are attacked by Ella. Lauren runs, but gets her soul sucked out by Ella. Erin and Lauren also sees that Ella is wearing Jesse's face over his own. Erin and Lauren manages to escape and hides in a nearby trailer then Lauren could not take it anymore and grabs the loaded gun and shoots herself infront of a terrfied Erin. Meanwhile, Kenny and Alexandra was sitting in thier computer room watching the kids drinking wine and having a few laughs about after see the "murders" that they would make really good ratings and how they would make good money and Kenny found a trail of blood on the floor at first he thought it was corn syrup but it was really Noah's blood coming from the same direction that Ella attacked and dragged him in and he followed it leaving Alexandra behind. Then Blake another student, comes into the computer room just to have a smoke and Alexandra told him that he was out of the game and that Blake was trying to convince her that "WALKER HAS A DAUGHTER AND SHE IS ALIVE AND IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!" ...leaving Alexandra with no response and saying that he has been smoking too much pot and forced him out and when Blake left Ella decapitated him out of nowhere. Erin is taken to the basement, where she finds Noah dead. She tries to help him but it wont work and she runs into all her friends corpses and suffers severe emotional trauma. She finds Morgan, still handcuffed, and Kenny leads them out of the house. Kenny rejects Erin's plea to come with them and distracts Ella long enough for them to escape. Erin and Morgan find an abandoned house in the woods and barricade themselves inside. Ella breaks in and discovers Erin, but Morgan attacks Ella, causing him to drop his chainsaw. Morgan grabs him and wrestles him, but Ella is too heavy and easily lifts Morgan upwards onto a chandelier before releasing him and Morgan gets tangled in the chandelier by his handcuffs. Ella picks up her chainsaw and slices up into Morgan's groin, killing him. Erin runs out of the shack and escapes through the woods. Ella trips and cuts her leg while pursuing her. Erin stumbles upon a slaughterhouse, and hides inside. A deadly game of cat and mouse inside the factory ensues and Erin manages to hide in a locker; Ella opens the locker across from hers and she attacks her with a meat cleaver, and chops off her right arm. She climbed up another ladder into the garage/tool shed (the location of the show's control room console, with monitors and a mixing panel), closed off the passageway with an overturned, gas-leaking lawn mower, and then slipped on a large puddle of blood on the floor. Looking up, she noticed that Alexandra was hanging from the ceiling in a cable noose and impaled with a butcher knife , dangling over her own pool of blood. Erin then burst out of her hiding place and attacked the ever-resilient, pursuing Ella with a chain-saw. She accidentally severed the electronic cables, and sparked an explosion and electrical fire, further fueled by old paint cans. Kenny saved Erin from Ellas' threatening butcher knife, prefaced by a greeting: "Trick or treat, motherfucker," and thrust a high-power generator plug at Ellas' crotch. The power surge electrocuted him - further intensified by the pool of blood he was standing in. As the voltage coursed through his stiffened body, sizzling and crackling sounds were heard, Ella slumped, but was still held up by cables - his arms spread in a crucifix pose, as flames roared around him and the house went up in flames with him inside. Erin sneaks to the police car and hot-wires the sheriff's car before running him over repeatedly until he is dead. Ella appears in the road and tries to stop her, but Erin and Kenny escape unharmed leaving Ella glaring at Erin with a revenge look. Category:Film